


Before

by Lyric



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M, The Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric/pseuds/Lyric
Summary: "You're on me like jewelry..."





	

"You did this to me. This is your fault." 

She pouts as she speaks, plump lip poking out at me. I can't help but steal a kiss as she leans heavily into the wall behind her.

"You sure 'bout that?"

She pauses for a minute, her bottom teeth chewing on her upper lip, seriously thinking through her answer before she gives it. "Pretty sure, yeah. I was never like this before." 

My ego increases tenfold at that admission. "Is that a complaint?"

"No... Not even close."

"I didn't think so." Her moan punctuates the brief moment of silence. "Yeah...no. That don't sound like a gripe to me at all."

A lengthy sigh fills my ear. Her nails claw into the shoulders of my freshly ironed dress shirt; they've been clinging to that spot since they dug in a few minutes ago, when my fingers first brushed over the wet spot in the crotch of her lacy thongs.

The filmy cream rose-laden material that does next to nothing to cover up her sexy thighs and long, long legs is hiked up near her hips. In my haste to touch her, I shredded those fishnet stockings we both love so much. Fuck 'em; their only purpose is to drive me to distraction anyways. 

"Because if you _are_ complaining..." My right leg slides in between hers, as I maneuver to get her thighs open just a bit wider. "...if this _is_ my fault..." Her head lolls to the side as my hand slides up the smooth curve of her ass, spreading the cheek open slightly. I brush back the length of hair still covering her neck and enjoy kissing my way up from the slope of her collarbone, to the diamond stud piercing her lobe.

"If this is my fault," I murmur into her ear, "it's only 'cause I can't keep my hands off of you." My hands, my lips, my eyes...my mind. She consumes my every thought, my everything.

I'm not complaining. 

My hand drops from her neck to somewhere much lower. An eager index finger snakes beneath the thong, in between her lips and slowly slides into her. She's so wet that the movement makes a noise loud enough to compete with her sharp intake of breath. So hot, so tight, and my dick twitches in jealousy of my finger as it continues it journey. 

Her voice comes out as a shaky whisper. "I want you inside of me so bad...like, right now." 

But we both know we could be called to set for the beginning of the press conference any minute now. She's right; this is my fault. I shouldn't even have taken that sweet, innocent peck she gave me this far, but I just had to kiss her back. And then when she brushed her hot little body up against me, it would've been impossible not to run my hands up and down those hills and valleys. And when she breathed my name, lips against my skin, I was done. I already know; I've got zero strength when it comes to resisting her, regardless of place or time. 

Without her heels on, she's short enough that I have to bend my knees some to get the right angle, but get it, I do. It's the gentle twisting of my wrist as my finger works in and out of her, that drives her crazy. 

That, and how my fingers are the second longest appendages to ever reach inside of her. 

I know I've got her good when she can't talk anymore, and right now she's holding onto me for dear life, eyes shut tight, perfect mouth open, her sighs and moans now gasps and whimpers. My middle finger joins in on the fun, and on the second pass, I feel the spot inside of her that makes her like jello. I spend little extra moments right there. 

Her hands move to my upper arms, grabbing ahold of me as her eyes fly open. They're unfocused - soft and hazy brown - but locked onto mine, silently begging for the release that my fingers have promised. 

Trembling from the sensual overload, her hand leaves my arm to reach behind my neck and pull me to her. Warm, sweet breath greets me first, and then it's her lips, plump and pillowy. I press my full body into hers, gently grinding the heel of my hand into her as my fingers move with less finesse. She groans, releasing my mouth and moving back so little that our lips are almost still touching. Her eyebrows are drawn in concentration; her fingers tightening in the curls that brush my neck. 

"So fuckin' sexy, y'know that?" Her face is a masterpiece, and I savor every expression that passes across it. 

At my words her face crumbles, followed by her body, pausing stiffly, then becoming soft and boneless. She manages to mumble an "oh my god" just before her breath catches, and it takes a moment for her to force it out of her lungs correctly, before it turns into some hybrid moan-sigh combination. I capture her mouth, not worried about any tongue action, just wanting to feel her soft, full lips against mine, her stuttered breaths stirring up a tornado of feelings in my stomach. 

All too soon, she comes down from her high, smoothing her mouth against mine in some kind of bilabial caress. My fingers play lazily in the sticky moist remnants of her orgasm, eliciting broken moans from her for a few moments afterwards. She uses her thigh to brush against me, her eyes asking me a question she already knows the answer to. 

"Do you...?" 

A harsh rapping on the trailer door, followed by "FIVE MINUTES 'TIL SET!" interrupts any further conversation. 

"Shit!" 

We jump apart like school kids caught playing doctor in a dark closet. With an affectionate pat, I remove my hand and replace the thongs that I'm looking forward to discarding later in the evening. Unrolling my shirt sleeves so I can button them again, I scramble to locate my jacket, so I can hide the wrinkles. 

"Baby, wash your hands." 

She, too, is working on reassembling her look, heels dangling from her fingers while she pulls out another package of fishnets from her bag. My fingers go to my mouth before I head over to the sink; I love the taste of her. 

Within a few minutes, we're both ready: her every hair in place, lips glossed and skirt pulled down to mid-thigh. My jacket has been recovered from somewhere over in the vicinity of the couch, and she's finger-combing the hairs that her hands sunk into just minutes earlier. 

"You okay?" Looking at her, all pretty and put together again, I begin to wonder how quickly I can get rid of this hard-on. 

"Yeah." She grabs my hand, nods and smiles - her eyes shining and brown. She's so sweet, so beautiful. 

I start to sweat. 

"Are you?" Her expression is serious. 

A wry chuckle escapes me. There's nothing I enjoy more than pleasing her. Nothing. 

"Maybe after I apply ice." 

Well, almost nothing. 

"Oh no! I'm sorry." Delicate hands frame my face, and she moves in close, looking concerned. "I'll make it up to you, later. Promise." 

"As long as I don't look atcha while I'm in there, I'll be alright." I turn my head to plant kisses in her palms, bringing her hands down to hold in mine once again. "But I'll tell you one thing, I'm looking forward to 'later'." 

The sound of a small motorized vehicle approaching catches her attention. Her eyes flash over to the door and back to me. She lets out a nervous sigh as she smooths her hair behind her ear. "Do I look okay?" 

I tell her the truth, "I can't take my eyes off of you." That earns me her smile, and I feel like the king of everything. Bringing her towards me for a quick kiss, I marvel again that the sweet angel in my arms loves me. The thought enters my mind just as a production assistant knocks again, announcing their arrival to bring us to set. 

We turn to walk to the door, her right hand in my left, my favorite place for it to be. I look down, a faux-serious expression ready for her: "And try to keep your hands to yourself tonight, okay?" 

A peek of pink tongue sneaks out between her lips. "You are looking pretty irresistible, you know." Her eyes travel up and down my body as I unlock the trailer door. 

"I figured as much." 

Her laughter brings a huge smile to my face. 

We walk through this door on our way to end one season. 

And begin another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading : )


End file.
